


still

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: what if..... (something different after the season 2)





	still

Zero has been standing still for a while and looking into his poster. Was that really all he wanted? At this point it doesn't seem like that. Maybe he was cocky? Well, he was, but just because he couldn't have been there as a poor kid otherwise. But, will it always be a justification for all?  
Until now, he has never been involved in serious relationship unless it is part of a plan. He would blatantly reject any idea of something like that of how many other parties was interested in.  
But with Jude from the first day it was different. He wanted to spend time with him. He liked to talk to him even when the subject was not a job. He bought him car to win him, although he knew that Jude didn't want such a kind of attention. In fact, he wanted to make sure Jude was just only his agent, and be as close to him as possible.  
*  
Jude certainly didn't deserve this kind of behavior. Oh, Jude ... even if Zero had heard his name in some random conversation, he would have brightened.   
He knew very well what that meant.  
Did Jude had to leave, that he would understand that after all?  
When Jude talked about bringing him to a date when he came to himself someday, he was thinking of this.  
Jude had the right, he wouldn't have dramatized so much that the woman was in question. And yet, could be a little more advanced? Today, be gay, bisex or whatever is not the end of world. Not even for professional athletes.  
But it was not a problem, not really. Actually, he was a coward to admit how much liked Jude. There was Jude right too. He didn't want to expose any part of himself.  
Before, in such a thing he would just waver. He hadn't even swallowed up with people who would have claimed this before. But none of them wasn't Jude, right?  
*  
It is clear to him that Jude this time thinks seriously. He had the right. If someone had to make the first step, that was him. Of course, if he meant it seriously. And if he was ready for it?  
Maybe he should go home, all the others have gone. And there can think to no end, even all has long been crystal clear to him.  
*  
He went to the parking lot in front of the arena trying to remember where his car was and then he saw him. Jude is helpless stand in front of his car. As he approached, Jude just shrugged, looking under the hood "I cann't start the engine".  
Zero would most likely laugh. Not sure, maybe because Jude is still here or because he looks like he expects to Zero bring some miracle. Still, he refrained and stood by him at least to look like he wanted to help.  
Jude still looks at the engine, not wanting to look at him. Fuck, he thought, I've lost all the dramatic effect of a demonstrative departure. Damn car.  
"You want me to drive you home?" Zero suggests the most obvious thing at the moment "Actually, if I remember where my car is" still turning around. Jude laughs for the first time that night. As far as he was unhappy, he must admit that this was funny. "OK" Jude agrees.  
Zero is walking around the parking lot and when he finds a car, he comes on place where Jude stood. Jude closed the bonnet and took the bag. "Hop on" Zero yelled when the opened passenger's door. Jude carefully sat on the passenger seat holding the bag on his lap.  
Zero all the way to the apartment is trying to figure out how to start the conversation, but nothing comes out. Jude is silent, this time he doesn't want to try anymore. They've all said it already, especially tonight.  
In that ghostly silence, suddenly there is a bang and the car starts to rattle. Zero not drove fast, but with a cracked tire he barely managed to stop the car near the road. "Jesus Christ" says still firmly holding the steering wheel with both hands. Jude fades like a wall "Well, this is not possible" mumbled silently when he found his voice.  
"They say they go in a series of three" Zero tries to joke.  
"What?" Jude grows in anger.  
"You know, trouble, three, two ..." Zero continued.  
But Jude interrupted him roughly "This applies to one person as much as I know"  
"We are almost..." Zero cann't stop.  
Jude is pissed as hell "Don't..."   
Most likely he would rise and walk to his apartment, which is not far away. On the other hand, Zero offered him a ride, he couldn't be so crapy to leave him on the road.   
Why is the universe punished him? Is it possible that of millions people in this city jammed with the man from whom he tried to escape?  
"I would call a towing service, but I left the cell phone in the closet" Zero says in the voice of the repentant.   
Jude loudly breathing, wanting to emphasize how upset he was. "I will, they must take my car too...shit ..." he pointed out to his dead cell phone.   
"What now?" Zero doesn't want to propose obviously.   
"Let's go to my apartment, I hope at least that phone is working ..." Jude is already out of the car. Zero lags behind him like a dog.  
Jude entered the apartment and left the door open. Look around for phone, which of course is not where it should be. Zero leaned over to the door and waited for.  
"What?" He says when Jude looked at him angry. When he finally found the phone, he dropped the handset toward Zero.   
He is standing and waiting. "What's up now?" Jude cann't help himself, he's angry because wants to stay home alone.   
"What number do I need to call?" Zero questions puzzled.   
Jude is assembling with the ultimate forces, Zero had people who did it for him. Doesn't do that on purpose, he really doesn't know.

Before Jude took the handset, Zero grabbed him by the hand. Now or never, thought.  
"Jude, I'm sorry" paused moment "you know best I'm not good at this, but I'll do whatever it takes, just don't leave ... "  
"This is my apartment if you forgot "Jude says in a more calm tone "Where do I go? "   
Now Zero is confused "I didn't mean it now ..." but Jude laughs, at last ... so he laughs too. 

Jude needed so little, and he was a selfish bastard to see it.   
He hug him and whispered "I love you" for the first time in his life thinking it ...   
Jude looks at him happily "I cann't believe what you're all ready, just to...." and then both laugh when they fall on the Jude couch ...


End file.
